


Beachcomber meets Weed!

by UniversiWritings



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Is this a crackfic? Haha get it??, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: This is the start to a bunch of stories I wanna write about the shenanigans in G1 of transformers. That's my favorite series after all! After that is beast wars. Damn, a lot of characters get no love! Well, I'm here to fix that!





	Beachcomber meets Weed!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, im on a fucking roll! I'm just in the writin' mood you know?

Something was wrong with Beachcomber, Ratchet could practically smell him. Actually, that's exactly what was going on. Not only was he acting funny, but he was venting off smoke. It certainly smelled funny, he was feeling light headed just taking it in. Not that it was any of his business, but he had noticed you were spending much more time with Beachcomber. You two were practically inseparable from any task. So he had an inkling of a thought to ask you about this. 

Ratchet did not socialize much, but Red Alert, First Aid, and Ambulon knew you quite well. So he heard an earful about you. The entire ark seemed to adore you, including that human boy. You were most definitely the carrier figure to him, no matter who you were. Hell, even Prowl would talk about you in his rants. Wheeljack spoke of you too, and in meetings, Prime would give you tasks he had never even thought a human would be given. 

Beachcomber began huffing in again. "Doc! You gotta try this stuff!" In his servo, Ratchet could barely see a small, human sized almost, wrapped up tube of something. "What in Primus' name are you doing Beachcomber?" "I'm living life my good mech!" What is wrong with young mechs these days. Getting attached to humans, having them in the ark. Though he had to admit, you were an essential part to this ship.

"Beachy!" There you were. Covered in some sort of strangely colored 'clothes' or whatever you called the soft armour you humans wore. "Yo babe!" Beachcomber immediately plucked you from your spot. "How's it hangin'??" His words almost slurred in a suggestive tone. Just what had you done to him? You burst into a flurry of giggling. "Man, you can get high!" "'High'?" "Oh Ratchet! What's up, my fav doc bot!" "Don't call me that." Primus, humans are weird.


End file.
